To Claim what is Mine
by loveusender
Summary: After night out with Miyagi , a jealous Shinobu realizes that their love has faded and decides to end their relationship.


Miyagi stood in front of the mirror in the main room, staring at his grim reflection and trying to get the stupid bow to tie properly. He looked rather sharp in his tux, with his pitch dark hair smoothed out so lightly that it nestled against his head, blowing ever so often from the cold wind that crept in from the window.

Shinobu called from upstairs, concern in his voice: "Miyagi, have you finished getting ready?" Miyagi sighed and finally gave up, dropping his hands to his sides; bows were just not his thing. He was a tad bit surprised when he spotted his brown haired lover come trotting down the stairs, looking rather impressive.

_When did Shinobu learn to dress so nicely?_ Miyagi always saw him clothed in a downed manner, but tonight he looked delectable.

"Miyagi, you really are a sad case, you know…A grown man like you can't tie a bow?"

"I've never really had reason to do one, except at my wedding."

"Yet you never saw it as important to practice?" Shinobu said, walking over to him.

Reaching up he took the material in his hands, getting the bow done in a few seconds. His grey eyes were soft as he looked at Miyagi, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "You look rather nice tonight."

"You do too," and with that Miyagi leaned in for a kiss, brushing his lips slightly over his lover's, savoring the taste of apple still left on them.

Shinobu's cheeks turned from pink to a deep shade of red: "Why do I have to go to this stupid banquet anyways?" he asked defiantly.

"Because, I'm going to be lonely without you there. And if you go, I promise I'll give you a reward tonight." Miyagi winked at him, and he was certain now that Shinobu's cheeks could not get any darker than they were.

"You pervert!" Shinobu shouted at him before grabbing his wallet and fleeing out the door, with a slam. Miyagi chuckled slightly, before turning off the lights and following him out of the apartment.

******

They arrived at the banquet ten minutes late, and a lot of invitees were already seated at their assigned table. Theirs were in a corner far to the right, assisted by a hovering chandelier that illuminated everything almost romantically. Miyagi made his way over to the table, with Shinobu following but a few steps behind him. As they drew nearer, Kamijou Hiroki's face came into view and Shinobu's blood heated up. _Why did __**he**__ have to be here? _

It was becoming increasingly unbearable for Shinobu that Hiro's face popped up wherever they went, when he had his own lover. He didn't understand why the man chose to consult his lover all the time for advice. It was really unnerving to him.  
He breathed a hard sigh as he plopped unto the chair; Miyagi sat directly opposite him, but was next to Hiroki. He clenched his fist under the table, before trying to calm down. Tearing his eyes away from the unlikely couple, he noticed the room was nicely furnished in rich colors of purple and gold that made for a rich evening to honor the past students of the school Miyagi had attended.

As the night progressed, Shinobu could not help but feel a twinge of guilt as he felt his mood souring by the minute. _This was Miyagi's night so why was he getting so overwhelmed by him sitting next to an old classmate? _He eyed Miyagi, obviously drunk as he voiced his concerns to Hiro, who just listened attentively. "Kamijou, you see, we have to spend more time together like this!" His words slurred uncontrollably, as the drink he held spilt over its brim, dashing the tablecloth with a crimson color.

From where he sat Shinobu could smell the heavy trail of alcohol on his breath. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. _Didn't the old man know when to stop?_ His patience running thin, he got up from the table and announced, "Excuse me for a minute." Miyagi barely glanced at him. He strode off angrily towards the toilet.

Banging his hand on the wall, countless questions flew through his mind. _Why did he invite me when he knew that he would have Hiro there all night? Was it on purpose? Or was he angry with me for some reason? No,_ he shook his head out of doubt, _I haven't done anything. This was all his fault and __**heck**__ if I am going to just sit there and be humiliated in front of everyone._ Passing in the back of the huge dining room, he left in a flurry and with just a sideward glance back at Miyagi still enjoying himself, he went home.

******

The next day as Miyagi awoke; the most sickening migraine greeted him. He rolled of the bed crashing to the floor in the most untimely manner, making it all the more worse. Today was not his day. Glancing around, he squinted, trying to make out his surroundings and realized that somehow he had returned to his apartment after the late night out. How this had happened escaped him completely. Groggily he made his way downstairs and after a cup of coffee and a smoke, it was evident that Shinobu had already left for classes. _Today is going to be a long one._

At about midday, he greeted Hiroki in the staff room.

"Kamijou!"

He hugged him as he always did and playfully twitched an eyebrow towards him. "Did you miss me?"

"Hell if I did. You got pissing drunk last night and Nowaki and I had to postpone our plans and take you home!"

"Ah! So that was you huh?"

He took a long drag on his cigarette as he settled into his chair, searching for his ashtray. _Somehow the darn thing kept getting lost! _

"If you're looking for that ashtray, incidentally it appeared on my desk yesterday."

"Now, how did that happen?" Miyagi smiled almost goofily and making his way over to Hiro's desk leaned over unnecessarily so that he could reach it. It gave him the contact he needed with Hiro's ear. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man: "Say Kamijou," he whispered, almost jokingly. "Why don't you leave that lover of yours and become mine?"

Hiroki blushed right up to his ears. Unfortunately, it was at that inopportune time that Shinobu chose to visit Miyagi for lunch, hoping that he would catch him free. He rushed in the staff room, bento in hand.

When he saw the scene in front of him, his lover's hands wrapped around someone else, he felt like his heart could crack. It didn't but it certainly ached, so hard that he was sure this time that his fears were realized.

Miyagi has become tired of him.

He didn't know when the tears had started to fall because his feet just made him go, run to get away, as far as he could from the most heartbreaking thing he'd ever witnessed. Yet as he ran, something was telling him that it was time to give up.

_Even though I tried so hard so make him happy, did I forget about me? About my happiness?  
_  
Miyagi froze when he realized who had just opened the door. _Was that Shinobu?_ His hands slipped off of Hiro shoulders as he bolted through the door hoping to catch the teen before it was too late. _Crap, I really messed up this time._

Shinobu dashed through the rain as it beat down on him in pellets, reflecting his emotions. His hair was already matting to his forehead, turning into a soggy brown. He could hear shouts behind him but he ignored them. Water seeped through his clothes, running down his body, and he clutched his backpack tighter to him.

When he knew he had arrived at the apartment, he immediately went to the bedroom and locked the door behind him. Sighing inside, his chest heavy he let himself fall unto the bed allowing endless tears to leak out of the part of him that was broken. Not five minutes after, he heard Miyagi voice, breathless as he made his way upstairs: "Shinobu!! Shinobu!! Are you in here?!"

Shinobu ignored him and continued to sob, trying to block out the consistent banging on the door. "Shinobu! Answer me!" When he didn't, everything got quiet before Miyagi continued: "Shinobu, what you saw back there was just a joke. I was playing."

_Did he just say a joke? Now I feel even worse…Hadn't Miyagi thought about how I would feel about it? Seeing them together?_

"Shino-" Miyagi stopped when he heard someone speak inside the room.

"I'm tired Miyagi. I'm simply fed up of the times you do things without thinking about how I would feel, without considering me at all. This time I have had it, and I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Miyagi felt as though rigor had just set in his body. _Did he just hear him right?_  
And in a rush, a swollen eyed Shinobu came out of the room, a small bag in his hand, which Miyagi assumed contained his belongings. "But, you can't. Shinobu…" He began and reached out for the hand that was quickly pulled away.

"I won't stay here anymore. Not while you take advantage of me, and refuse to acknowledge what we have. NOT WHILE YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT I DO LOVE YOU!!" he was sobbing hard now and he knew that there was no way to pull them back. His heartstrings which had become so loose, that they were tangled and falling way, into the dark abyss of pain and despair. He had to get some fresh air. He had to get away from this now, before he exploded. Miyagi just stood there in shock as the silence echoed in his ears.

*****

It had been almost a month since Shinobu had left and Miyagi felt like he was suffering from insomnia. Endless times had he lain in the dark, quiet apartment that felt too lonely, and wished his lover came back. Too many times had he thought about what he'd done wrong, before the realization hit that, in fact, he had been ignoring Shinobu.

He hadn't even had time to smoke, with the depression that had taken control of him, and sitting up, he made a final decision that he had to get him back. Right now. Not because he was suffering but because he knew that Shinobu was suffering more than he was. He couldn't forgive even himself for that.

He got into his car and took a full twenty minutes before arriving in front of the Takatsuki Residence. He breathed hard and trying to calm his nerves, got of out the car. When he stood at the door, he rapped it slightly, before taking a moment to observe the orange hues of the setting sun behind him. Hopefully, this day, he would get to reclaim what was his, and be forgiven.

Shinobu lay still on the bed lost in his thoughts, when he heard the familiar hum of the car he knew belonged to Miyagi. Soon enough, someone was knocking at the door, alerting him to who had arrived.

"Shinobu, can I come in?"

"No, I'm not ready to see you."

"Are you sure?" Miyagi paused, "Then I'll apologize outside the door."

"No! Don't do that!" and in an instant Shinobu opened the door and found he was staring into the face of someone who looked torn apart and haunted.

Quickly he looked away and went to stand by the window. Miyagi moved from the door and closed it slowly, not wanting to startle him.

"First I want to say that I'm sorry."

"Is that it? That's all you came here to say?" Miyagi shook his head and continued.

"I realized what you said was right and that I had been denying what we had for too long." Shinobu turned around slowly and went to stand in front of him, their height difference becoming more evident.

"Are you really?"

"Yes."

"…" There were the tears again but they came slowly before stopping and Miyagi bent and kissed them off his rose-colored cheeks. "I promise to never hurt you again."

Shinobu held onto him, afraid that he would disappear. With that Miyagi lifted him into his arms and Shinobu nestled into his neck and let go a small sob.

"I've really missed you."

"I have too." Miyagi waited a minute before continuing. "Are you ready… to come back?"

"Yes, take me home."

*****

Miyagi carried his most precious person up the stairs, feeling as though he was walking on air, before going though the open bedroom and unto the bed. Shinobu blushed as he lay there, and allowed Miyagi to peel off every article of his clothing one by one. Moving back upwards, he spotted a pink nipple and sucked hard on it.

"Aah!" Shinobu cried before he covered his mouth. Miyagi kept licking a wet trail around the nipple and sucked, teased, and bit it more, flicking his eyes upwards just to watch Shinobu's expression. Shinobu was panting, his chest heaving and a deeply satisfied grin set across Miyagi's face.

Shinobu felt a burning sensation originating from his groin and his cock twitched and ached as Miyagi administered his seducing methods on him with his tongue. Miyagi went lower and lapped at the hipbone, biting playfully, marking his territory. He slid his teeth over the bone and lifting Shinobu's legs, sucked at the underside of his thigh, with that raspy voice getting him more erect.

"Miyagi, I… can't…any…longer."

Miyagi looked up, and catching sight of the emotion on Shinobu face felt his own cock starting to feel sore. _Just a little longer_. He wrapped his fingers around Shinobu and began pumping him with a sudden energy, before halting, causing the teen to jerk. Shinobu looked like he'd want to cry again, but this time from need. His cock wept pre-cum, flowing over his nub, with his blood encased by the fire pulsing through him.

"Now! Miyagi please!" he cried in frustration and in one hard thrust, Miyagi buried himself deep inside, filling that hole that was so hot, it consumed his every being and spread though his veins.

Shinobu felt the engorged length reach further than it ever had before, and he lay there panting, wondering how he could ever have survived without it. He cried for Miyagi to take everything that was left, his fingers digging deep into his lover's back.

Miyagi drove into oblivion, not caring about heaven or hell, about anything else other than the man who lay beneath him. After they both came, he wrapped his arms around Shinobu and they were both swept into satisfying sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
